Neverland
by alydhe
Summary: HIATUSHarry's wishes are beginning to affect reality, Voldemort has found a way to break the protection on Privet Drive, and Snape has discovered his most cherished secret. Harry is discovering that being The Boy Who Lived is harder than he ever dreamed


** Neverland **   
Chapter One: Escape from Privet Drive   
  


Harry stared out into the star-studded sky above Privet Drive, just as he had done every night since the end of his fifth year. It had become a comforting ritual, chores and schoolwork during the day, write a letter to the order, then stare at the sky and dream up a better world until he fell asleep.   
  
His favorite world to think of was one where he and his parents lived a perfectly normal life in a house just big enough for three. His mother would always complain about not having enough room to live in and his father would joke back about her pack rat ways leaving no room to live in even if they had a ten-story hotel. Sirius and Remus would visit every week; they would go to quidditch games and teach him to pull pranks. Pettigrew and Voldemort never existed in this world.   
  
For hours he would sit there in front of the chilled glass and dream up conversations and outings with his family. But when morning came, the dream would fade away, and he was left waiting until nightfall to be happy again.   
  
But there was a very large downside to his nighttime imaginings. Harry Potter was so busy with his dreams that he was forgetting to live. He had not spoken a word in over two weeks, and his appetite was decreasing rapidly.   
  
Harry sighed heavily and stood up, he couldn't afford to fall asleep in front of the window again tonight. His aunt had threatened to owl 'those freaks' if he didn't start taking care of himself. He didn't delude himself into thinking she actually cared, she just didn't want to face the consequences if he returned to Dumbledore in less than mint condition.   
  
Slowly, he stumbled over to the bed and sat down heavily. He reached over to open the bedside table drawer and pulled out a battered black sketchbook. He couldn't draw to save his life, but he could write. In the little book was every memory he created for his make believe life. The hard cover protected accounts of pretend conversations with his dad, quidditch arguments with Sirius, and little chats with Mrs. Weasely and his mother at The Burrow. This little book is his most treasured possession.   
  
Quickly he pulled out a pen and began to write a detailed account of a trip to Diagon Alley with his parents to prepare for the new school year.   
  
Just as he was scrawling the date at the bottom of the page, he heard a light tapping on his window. He tiredly stood from his comfortable sprawl and crossed over to where a dark brown owl was glaring at him through the glass.   
  
"Hold on, hold on, let me unlock it first." He struggled with the half-rusted lock for a moment before it finally slid into the open position with a loud twang. He lifted the window and the owl gracefully sailed in, landing on the back of his desk chair. It stuck out it's leg to reveal a small piece of parchment that had been tied there.   
  
Harry made quick work of the knot and unrolled the note.   
  
_ Potter,   
  
The Dark Lord has discovered a way around the blood bond. You have ten minutes to get out. Consider our Blood Debt paid.   
  
Peter Pettigrew _   
  
Harry paused a moment to wonder where on earth Wormtail had gained the courage to write this before stuffing the note in his pocket and breaking for the door.   
  
He was well aware that this could be a trap, but he couldn't take the chance that it wasn't. It wasn't just his life a stake here. The Dursleys were here, and if Harry died then no one could stop Voldemort.   
  
Harry sprinted down the hallway to his aunt and uncle's room. He pushed open the partially cracked door and went to kneel on the floor by his aunt.   
  
"Aunt Petunia!" He whispered harshly. She grimaced slightly and opened her eyes.   
  
"Harry? What are you doing-"   
  
"Shh! Listen, I just received a letter. Voldemort has found a way around the blood bond; we have to get everyone up and out of here. Meet me downstairs with a small bag of clothes for each of you in five minutes. And hurry, we don't have much time."   
  
Petunia nodded fearfully and shifted to shake her husband awake. Harry ran out of the room and back to his own. Quickly he pulled out an old backpack of Dudley's and began to stuff a few changes of clothing inside. He added Sirius' mirror, his dad's cloak, and family album to the top. He slung it onto his back, stuffed his wand into his pocket, and grabbed a piece of parchment from his desk. He scribbled a quick note to Dumbledore and strode over to Hedwig's cage.   
  
"Listen Hedwig, take this to Professor Dumbledore as quickly as you can. When he receives it, stay at Hogwarts, whatever you do don't come back here."   
  
Hedwig nipped his finger affectionately and flew out the window. He then turned to Pettigrew's owl.   
  
"You go on back to your master, you don't want to be here when the Death Eaters arrive."   
  
He didn't wait to see if it listened to his instructions, he simply ran out the door and towards the stairs.   
  
He found the Dursley's in the living room, dressed and holding a bag each. They looked frightened out of their wits.   
  
"Listen," He told them. "We are going to go out the kitchen door and through the hedges to the Michael's yard. We can make our way to Mrs. Figg's house from there."   
  
Vernon frowned darkly, "Figg? Why would we go there?"   
  
"There's no time uncle, just trust me." When it looked like his uncle would argue he held up a hand. "It's either me or the Death Eaters Uncle Vernon."   
  
Petunia laid a restraining hand on her husband's arm and nodded to her nephew. He gave her a small smile and motioned for them to follow him.   
  
He hoped to God they could get away in time.   
  
***   
  
Severus Snape was doing a rather unSnape like thing. He was panicking.   
  
The night had started out fairly normal; he had been sitting in the kitchen of Grimmauld place during a meeting of the Order discussing the new protections for the school. Then his mark had begun to burn. It had only taken him a moment to whisper that _He_ was calling to Dumbledore and slip from the room.   
  
When he arrived at the meeting place the Dark Lord told his assembled servants that this night they were to attack one of their master's enemies. Severus had already begun his ritual of attaining cold detachment when he touched the portkey he and 5 others had been giving.   
  
Two of the idiots he was forced to share transport with had fallen down moment their feet had been set onto hard pavement. His sneered at them but it was lost behind his blank white mask. But when he had turned to study his surroundings his heart had found a new home in his throat. Before him stood a small sign, half shrouded in shadow. He was standing at the entrance to Privet Drive; the attack was on Harry Potter.   
  
What is he to do? He couldn't notify Dumbledore, and he doubted the headmaster could gather his forces in time anyway.   
  
"My servants!" Severus quickly turned to where the Dark Lord stood addressing his Death Eaters. "Tonight we rid ourselves of the menace that is Harry Potter! Your master has discovered the secrets to his protection and now his time is up. Lucius, you and Bella are to deal with the relatives. Severus! Bring me Potter… alive. As for the rest of you, I want no one alive at the night's end. Tonight we shall give Dumbledore and his silly Order a taste of the future! Now go!"   
  
A cheer rouse up through the ranks as they began to barrel down the street, throwing open doors and brandishing their wands. Screams were already beginning to echo throughout the street when he, Le'Strange and Malfoy began their short walk to number four.   
  
Luck seemed to be with him this night. It would mean the end of his spying, but this opportunity was perfect. He would simply grab the boy, activate the order portkey that lay concealed beneath his robes in the form of a snake pendent, and they would be safe in Grimmauld place by 4am.   
  
He and his 'companions' were now outside the little house that housed their prey. Malfoy cursed the door to liquid and they trooped inside and up the stairs. Severus quickly found the room he was looking for and stepped inside while the other two went to deal with their own targets. But the room was empty. Two frustrated yells from down the hall told him that Malfoy and Le'Strange had found the others rooms in a similar state.   
  
"Snape!" He turned to find Malfoy standing in the doorway. "He's not here."   
  
Malfoy cursed loudly, the Dark Lord would not be pleased with any of them.   
  
"Come, we best inform the master of this." He turned and stalked angrily down the hall. Severus was just about to follow when a flash of white from the bed caught his eye. Slowly he bent down to pick up the small sketchbook that had been lying open on a dirty pillow. He recognized Potter's handwriting and slipped it into one large pocket. Perhaps it would tell how the boy had known to escape.   
  
Pivoting quickly, he turned to the door and briskly glided out. This was going to be a long night.   
  
***   
  
Harry jumped and turned wide eyes back towards the way they had come. Screams of fright and pain were echoing through the dark night, lights were beginning to flick on in houses all over Little Whinging. He could see the people within beginning to stir in their small homes.   
  
He turned to the shivering Durley's and tried to hide how terrified he felt. "Come on! We have to get to Mrs. Figg's before the Death Eaters begin to search for us."   
  
Harry shifted from his hiding place behind low fence. Staying in a low crouch he began to make his way towards a two story house. He winced at the amount of noice his uncle and Dudley were making at they scrambled to keep up with him. Once he was safely in the shadows behind the tall building he turned to address his family. He had just opened his mouth when he heard a running footsteps coming towards them. Silently he motioned the Dursleys to stay where they were and moved to the corner of the house. He peered around and had to fight to keep panic from crushing him. Death Eaters were beginning to spread out onto the surrounding streets. Three were running down the pavement on the other side of the road. They stopped in front of the house across the street and began to converse.   
  
After a few moments two ran into the house and the other continued on to down the road, looking left and right, searching for them no doubt. Harry backed away from the corner and beckoned the Dursleys to keep quiet and follow him. Just as he was leading them through the row of trees at the end of the yard he heard the screams begin from the house he had seen the Death Eaters enter.   
  
Finally he saw it, the little yellow house that belonged to Mrs. Figg, it was just across the road.   
  
"Listen, the Death Eaters are going to be here very soon. I need Uncle Vernon to go across first and hide in the shadows on the side of the house. Then Dudley, you go next and stay with your father. Aunt Petunia goes after Dudley and I'll bring up the rear. Be quick but silent!"   
  
They nodded; it was strange seeing them so docile. Any other day and they would have smacked him for daring to speak to them in such a manner. But, he supposed fear is a powerful motivator. And Voldemort is certainly something to fear.   
  
"Go!"   
  
Things went smoothly until it was Harry's turn. He was just about to sprint across the road when he heard the pounding of footsteps on the pavement. He shrank back behind a tree and watched as a lone Death Eater jogged up the street, turning his head this way and that to peer into every shadow.   
  
A familiar squeak sounded from across the street, both Harry and the Death Eater froze.   
  
_'Dudley you idiot!'_ Harry snarled mentally. The Death Eater clutched his wand and stalked slowly towards Mrs. Figg's home. He stopped a few feet from the house and raised his wand.   
  
"Avada-"   
  
A cat bounded out from the shadows and raced down the street. The Death Eater cursed the feline loudly before turning to stare once more towards the house. When he heard nothing more he turned and once again began to jog down the street.   
  
Harry sighed and slumped against the tree, wand clutched tightly in his fist and heart racing wildly. He waited until the man had disappeared behind a house before sprinting across the street. He bounded into the yard, heart racing, and finally came to a stop when he was fully covered by the darkness by the house. He glared venomously at where Dudley was standing huddled between his parents. Both had one hand over his mouth. He jerked his head towards the back of the house and they nodded.   
  
Once they reached the back door Harry picked up the small potted plant that hid the spare key. Carefully he set the plant back down, picked up the key, and unlocked the door.   
  
A hand reached out and pulled him roughly into the kitchen.   
  
"Harry Potter you scared me out of my wits!" Came the half-frightened, half-angry whisper of Mrs. Figg. The Dursleys shuffled into the room and softly shut the door.   
  
"Mrs. Figg, do you have any way of getting us out of here?"   
  
She bit her lip indecisively before nodding, "It's risky, they may be watching the grates, but I have a jar of floo powder on the mantle. We could go to The Leaky Cauldron and send an owl to Dumbledore."   
  
She grabbed his wrist roughly and pulled him towards the living room, the Dursley's following closely behind.   
  
Mrs. Figg grabbed a small blue jar and held it out to Harry, "You first Harry, I'll tell them what to do."   
  
He nodded, grabbed a handful of the powder, and through it into the fireplace. Green flames shot up and he stepped inside.   
  
"Diagon Alley!"   
  
***   
  
Well, here is chapter one of Neverland. I hope you all enjoyed it. Review please!   
  



End file.
